


I Love Him. I Mean, It's Sexual.

by prairiegrass



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiegrass/pseuds/prairiegrass
Summary: It can't be compared to the joy of spotting a bright red male cardinal on a walk, or settling into a bubble bath with a book in hand, pleasant though those kinds of things certainly are.





	I Love Him. I Mean, It's Sexual.

This is a true love, the kind where you want someone to stay in your life forever. A kind of love he'd felt for others before Richard, but one which he hadn't often been on the receiving end of, even from those who raised him or used him.

He wants to hold Richard's hand while they lie together in bed. He wants to do his best work every day out of the respect he holds for Richard, not mere obedience. He wants to get on his knees and suck his cock, he wants to straddle Richard and ride him, he wants to have Richard opening up for _him_.

Jared starts to become aroused at these swirling thoughts, but he wills it down. He'll conduct himself with professionalism, as he does every day. All businesslike demeanor.

He rises from bed, does a few light stretches, and gets ready for the day. Starched shirt, khaki pants, a belt he bought just the other day shopping at a department store. He fixes himself a veggie sausage patty and a biscuit, and prepares a milk tea of English Breakfast and rice milk and a spoonful of sugar.

After breakfast, he rinses the dishes in the sink and heads out to the office. He gives Richard his usual pep talks and praises his hard work, and performs his own duties diligently and conscientiously. By evening, the crew has all gone home. The two of them still have work to do on the business plan, though, so Richard brings Jared along to the incubator.

They sit on either side of the couch, a document open on a laptop between them. They're going through it with a fine-toothed comb, talking through each bullet point.

Richard leans over. His shoulder brushes Jared’s. His fingers are dancing spider-like on the keys. He’s -- he’s close enough to kiss -- all they’d have to do is turn their heads.

Once they’ve finalized the document and sent it to Bream-Hall, Richard heaves a sigh and runs his hands over his face, falling back against the couch.

“God, it’s finally over. Can I please go back to coding now?”

“That’s exactly right. You’re free to lead your company in the best way you can, now that the administrative tasks have been achieved.”

Richard turns around on the couch. He closes the laptop and leaves his hand on the lid. The way he’s looking at him -- he’s biting his lip and twitching his fingers.

“Jared, can I, try something?”

Jared’s dumbstruck by that lascivious gaze, and his only answer is a nod.

Richard closes the distance between them, lips meeting Jared’s own, and Jared’s hands come up to stroke Richard’s hair at his neck as their mouths start to play and tease.

That laptop’s still in the middle of the couch. If he waited any longer, Richard would probably just toss the computer aside, heedless of the property damage, knowing that his files are on the cloud and that the budget would easily allow for a replacement. So Jared pulls back to delicately move it out of harm’s way before turning back around to face Richard.

He tucks his legs under him and leans forward to capture Richard’s mouth again. He’s pushing Richard back as he shifts more weight into the angle. Finally, Richard’s finally, brazenly acted, and the antsy, skittish atmosphere between them has broken way to raw desire.

Richard lets Jared lay him out on the length of the couch, but he’s pulling at Jared’s shirt, untucking it from his pants and wrinkling the fabric. Jared unbuttons it as they kiss, laying it across the top of the seats to be left in just his undershirt. He unzips Richard’s hoodie, moving it, too, to the back of the couch. Richard’s T-shirt rucks up as he slides his hands under it, and he pushes it all the way up to Richard’s armpits to expose his chest.

“Can I -- kiss you here?”

“Anywhere, Jared.”

He cups Richard’s chest from the sides, and kisses down and across, scooting back on the couch as he moves to his stomach and his waistband.

Jared undoes Richard’s jeans, reaching into his boxers to take his length in hand. He swipes his thumb across the slit -- it’s already wet, and the precum clings to his skin and stretches in a line that breaks as he pulls his hand back. He gets up from the couch to take off his pants and his undershirt, Richard scrambling out of his own jeans and boxers. Jared crawls back on top of him, boxing him in with his arms while they kiss and neck.

He moves an arm down to hold Richard’s cock, shallowly stroking it in teasing pumps. Richard’s canting his hips up towards the touch. Jared pulls up and away from Richard’s neck, and comes to rest back between his legs.

When he takes Richard’s erection into his mouth, Richard moves to touch his hair.

“Fuck yeah, baby, that mouth feels so good.”

Jared’s heart swells at the praise, his head rushes. He grabs Richard’s ass in a handful, moves off his cock and down to his balls. He slides further down, pushing Richard’s leg with his shoulder to widen the spread and lapping at his rim. His fingers move forward through the cleft, he touches the flat of his thumb against the hole. He looks up for any signs of discomfort or hesitation, but Richard’s still writhing and whimpering, so he takes that as a go-ahead.

He gets a finger thoroughly wet with saliva and pushes into Richard. Richard’s rocking up into it, but if they’re going to go all the way tonight they’ll need to do more. Jared rises up to face level and asks, “Richard, let’s move to the garage, ok?”

It’s probably a good idea to get out of here anyway. Their clothes on the couch could serve the same function as the tie on the door, but by that point it would already be too late.

On the cot, Jared has Richard lie on his stomach while he stretches him properly with lube. He flips Richard back around then lies down himself on his side then his back, pulling Richard on top of him. He rolls a condom onto his erection, and lets Richard settle down on it at his own pace.

“Ah, sorry, it’s still a little. Uncomfortable. A lot to get used to.”

“Shh, take your time.”

Once Richard gets fully seated, he starts to roll his hips forward and backward experimentally. He tries lifting up by his thighs then sitting back down. Once he finds a rhythm, Jared meets it with his thrusts. His hands are on Richard’s sides, Richard’s bouncing in his lap, they’re both panting and locking eyes.

“Oh fuck, I love you Jared, never leave me.”

“Never.”

Richard twists his eyes shut as he climaxes, and Jared burns that image to his mind as he follows.

He gets the two of them cleaned up, and they doze off together on the cot. It makes sense for Richard to sleep here in the garage while his mattress is out on the lawn, and Jared has stayed in the incubator out of team solidarity before. It will be fine. Richard loves him in the same way he loves Richard. It will be fine.


End file.
